De Hinata para Hiashi
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: Después de los exámenes Chuunin, Hinata le envía una carta a su padre ¿Qué dirá la carta? ¿Cómo reaccionara Hiashi?


**De Hinata para Hiashi**

ADV: **No NaruHina**

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Oto-san:_

_Dime que hice para merecer esa mirada tuya, otoo-san._

_Soy tu hija, pero me miras indiferente, lo único que quieres es que sea como tú._

–Participare…

Estoy sentada enfrente de ti, tú solo me miras con esos ojos color perla que tanto nos caracterizan a nosotros, los Hyuugas.

– ¿En los exámenes Chunnin?

Preguntas sorprendido, no logro saber si es por sorpresa, preocupación o por que crees que no podré lograrlo. Asiento en voz baja. Agacho la mirada, no deseo verte a los ojos, sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar verte por encima de mi flequillo, deseando que me desees suerte, aunque sé que no me lo dirás, es lo único que deseo.

–No lo hagas –Me ordenas con voz desafiante, esa voz que siempre me intimida, esa voz que me persigue en medio de mis pesadillas. –Neji participara. –Me informas, como diciendo: "Si vas, nos avergonzaras a todos" –Lo harás quedar mal –Mis pupilas se abren a más no dar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te preocupas más por Onii-san que por mí, tu hija? –Jamás lograras estar a la atura de él, eres del Souke, pero pareces del Bouke.

_Cada palabras que dices, es una navaja que me desangra._

_Dime que te hice para merecer este trato de ti._

_Eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo, pero tú me tratas como si me detestaras._

_¿Fui un accidente? ¿Un error?_

_Solo deseo oír de tus labios un simple: "Te quiero" o un "Te extrañe"._

_Anhelo que digas que estas orgulloso de mi, pero parece que nunca lo voy a lograr._

–Ku-Kurenai-sensei… –Muerdo mi labio inferior, intentando no tartamudear, ni sollozar- Dice que estamos preparados para participar… –Digo en un hilo de voz, un susurro, como un mudo susurro del viento.

Frunces aun más el seño y me das la espalda, siempre la veo, siempre intento llegar a ella. Por más que corro, por más que derroto los obstáculos que se me imponen para llegar hasta ti, pareciera que te alejas de mí a voluntad propia.

–Tus compañeros de equipo pueden ser aptos para los exámenes. Pero tú sigues siendo débil, no estas apta para ser la patriarca del Clan

Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis mejillas, pero me abstengo de llorar, no debo hacerlo, debo seguir fuerte, debo intentar pararme una vez que he caído, para que así, algún día, me veas de frente, con una sonrisa. Haces un gesto rudo con la mano y me gritas.

– ¡Ahora vete de aquí, Hanabi esta por llegar!

_Intento ser lo que tú deseas de mí._

_Me la paso a solas en mi cuarto, horas y horas llorando._

_Dime que quieres que le haga, si solo soy lo que soy._

_He intentado ser buena en algo, pero tu solo lo rechazas._

_Me esfuerzo y esfuerzo, muero y muero._

_Soy una muñeca rota, la herida que mi hermano me dejo, es la herida que tu abriste aun mas hasta partirme en dos._

_No sé si sobrevivía, si muero mañana, no lloraras por mí, pero al menos seré feliz._

Parada, nuevamente frente a ti, te muestro la prueba de mis esfuerzos, deseando que me aceptes, es algo pequeño, pero es todo lo que te puedo demostrar ahora.

– ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntas irritado, sin embargo, por eso pedí una junta con tigo, para no importunarte.

-Son… –Respiro profundamente, evitando tartamudear enfrente tuyo. –Ungüentos medicinales… –Me sonrojo, mientras mantengo la vaga esperanza de que me felicites. –Los hice yo misma…

Tomas el frasco entre tus manos y lo tiras al basurero en un hábil movimiento, mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa, mi corazón se oprime y un nudo en mi garganta se forma ante tu mirada de desaprobación. Solo puedo bajar el rostro, evitando tu rechazo.

–Deja de perder el tiempo y entrena.

Te paras sin más, pasando al lado mío, con aire de superioridad, una vez que sales de la habitación de mis ojos color luna caen lágrimas calidas como tus manos, manos que nunca me han tocado, más que para una bofetada por defender a los del Bouke.

–Te quiero, Papá…

Escapo este sentimiento del pecho, y es que es la mera verdad, te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, eres todo para mí, deseo que tú me ames también.

_Cada paso que doy es un fracaso para ti._

_Dime que es lo que quieres de mí._

_Intentare ser lo quieras que sea, pero mírame, solo mírame padre._

_Moriré en vida y renaceré para ser lo que quieres que sea._

_Dejare de ser Hinata, dejare de ser Hyuuga, me arrancare estos ojos que me condenan y tirare cada uno de mis mechones azulinos para dejar de parecerme a okka-san._

_Haré lo que sea, todo lo que tu órdenes será un juramento que yo deba cumplir._

_¡Pero ámame! ¡Te lo suplico!_

_Ten misericordia de mí._

– ¿Preparados para los exámenes Chunnin? –Pregunta Kurenai-sensei. Yo solo asiento con un débil "S-Si", mientras que Kiba y Akamaru afirman energéticos y Shino afirma con la cabeza. –Sé que lo harán bien.

Nos aseguras sensei, no obstante, puedo ver tu mirada de preocupación sobre mi, sé que también dudas de mi, de mis capacidades, aunque tu me entrenaste, dudas de que yo allá aprendido bien. Prometo algún día demostrarte lo que valgo sensei, porque tú eres… La madre que ya no tengo.

–Hinata –Dice Kiba, despertándome a la entrada del recinto de los exámenes. –Debes ser fuerte –Me dices, tu me proteges Kiba, eres mi mejor amigo y te preocupas por mi bienestar, por eso te estimo.

–No le digas eso –Interviene Shino, acomodándose sus lentes. –La harás sentirse incapaz de sus habilidades, y eso no lo hace un comarada. –Como siempre, Kiba se enoja ante las verdades de Shino. –Hinata, no hagas esto por tu padre, ni por nosotros, ni por Kurenai-sensei. –Me animas, Shino, eres muy especial para mi, eres quien me complace en todo, aunque yo no lo desee, ni lo diga, tu haces todo lo posible por verme feliz.

Kiba y Shino, ustedes dos y Akamaru, obvio, son quienes me permiten seguir a delante, porque ambos son como unos hermanos para mí.

_He tenido que encontrar fuerzas de donde no tengo._

_He tenido que ver la luz en medio de la oscuridad._

_Tengo que aguantar las ganas de darme la vuelta y darme por vencida._

_Tengo que soportar las ansias de darle los secretos de nuestro Clan a naciones enemigas, y así, vencerte y que digas que soy fuerte._

_Pero tu eres el motivo de mi fortaleza, padre, siempre lo has sido._

–Tengo mie…miedo.

Sollozo enfrente de mis compañeros, Kiba me abraza sobre-protectoramente, mientras Shino me acaricia la cabeza, Akamaru sigue temblando entre mis brazos.

–Tranquila, Hinata –Shino intenta calmarme, pero no lo logra, somos los segundos en llegar a la torre; eso me hace feliz, sin embargo, Akamaru aún sigue temblando y a logrado que yo también entre en un colapso nervioso. –Todo saldrá bien.

– ¡No, no! –Abrazo más Akamaru, en busca de su calor, poco a poco deja de temblar y me presta atención. – ¡¿Q-Qué pasa si fra-fracasamos? –Mi rostro esta bañado en lagrimas, intento desesperadamente no soltar al can y llevar ambas manos a mi cabeza. Un colapso nervioso, de los que he sufrido desde la muerte de mi madre. – ¡Otoo-san me odiara, no me dejara volver a casa! –Grito desesperada. Los de la arena solo nos observan por el rabillo del ojo. – ¡N-No quiero! ¡No quiero estar aquí! –Grito, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y soltando a Akamaru.

–Todo estará bien –Me asegura Kiba, abrazándome aun más, aforrándome a él- nosotros estamos aquí, con tigo. –Me sonríes, sin embargo, no creo en tu sonrisa, ni en tus palabras, tu igual me vez así, como una muñeca de cristal.

_Seguiré caminando sin rumbo fijo por el resto de mis días._

_Padre mío, toma atención, la hija que diste vida_

_No es más que una muñeca que se mueve bajo los hilos de tu control_

_Seré una persona errante, un cuerpo sin vida_

_Cumpliré cada capricho tuyo, solo para que me veas._

–Nunca imagine que me tocaría contra ti, Hinata-sama.

Neji no sonríes, no pestañeas, no existes, solo eres sombra de lo que eras, onni-san. Por favor, mírame preocupado por pelear contra ti. Tú siempre dijiste que me protegerías, pero desde la muerte de Hisashi-ojisan no me vez a la cara, me evitas, me detestas, te avergüenzas de mi. Bajo mi rostro, triste, melancólica. No deseo pelear contra ti, querido primo, eres mi familia, te quiero, pero, ocurre lo mismo que con Otoo-san, los quiero, pero ustedes me odian.

–Antes que comience el combate… –Escucho tus palabras, te presto atención, pero no me atrevo a mirarte, eres uno de mis más preciados tesoros. –Quiero advertirte de una cosa, Hinata-sama –Me sorprenden tus palabras ¿Qué dirás? ¿Quieres que no peleemos como también es mi deseo? – ¡Retírate!

Tu petición no es una sorpresa para mí, de cierta forma, ya me la imaginaba, no quieres perder el tiempo con alguien como yo, Onii-san.

– ¡No estas hecha para ser un Ninja!

Ya lo sé, Otoo-san siempre me lo dice, por eso fue su deseo el que me convirtiese en una, para así fallecer de forma digna, sin embargo, no esperaba que tu me lo dijeras, esas palabras tan frías, provenientes de ti, de una persona que yo tanto quiero

–Eres demasiado amable, te gusta la paz, evitar conflictos y siempre estas de acuerdo con todo el mundo sin oponerte.

Desvío mi vista, no encuentro que esas cosas sean un defecto, tu escupes las palabras, que superioridad, como si estuvieras orgulloso de tu insensibilidad

–Además, no tienes confianza en ti misma, siempre te sientes inferior.

Es verdad, así me siento, me siento inferior por tu causa, Neji, y también me siento así por mi padre. Ustedes dos y todos aquellos que me miran con preocupación, lastima u odio me hacen sentir inferior, como si no valiese nada

–Es por eso que no te importa ser una Gennin, pero el examen de Chuunin requiere que el grupo completo lo haga, no puedes decir que no a tu compañero Kiba. –Te equivocas, Kiba me dijo que si no quería hacerlo, podíamos esperar otro año. No es lo que supones, primo. –La verdad es que estas haciendo el examen, pero no quieres hacerlo. –Me miras con rencor, intentando sacarme la verdad y eso tendrás. – ¿Me equivoco?

– ¡Te equivocas! Te equivocas… –Niego con la cabeza, no debo caer bajo tu truco de intimidación. –Yo… yo solo quería… –Tener la aprobación y el cariño de Otoo-san, pero eso, no puedo decírtelo. Sin embargo, te puedo decir la otra razón de mi decisión. –Cambiar, y dejar de ser como has dicho. Por mi misma…

Deseo cambiar, tú y Otoo-san son la fuerza que me impulsa adelante, nada más que eso, pero si deseo cambiar, por mi misma y por ustedes. Para que me quieran.

_Otoo-san, gomen nasai, te escuche a ti y a Kurenai-sensei el día en que me gradúe de la academia, escuche como ella decía que me cuidaría, sé porque te dijo eso, fue porque ella, sin querer, observo las marcas de tus lecciones en mi cuerpo._

_Te escuche llamarme "perdedora" e "inferior a Hanabi" también escuche como gritaste que el Clan no me necesita. Todas esas palabras me causaron una herida en el corazón, fue la herida que termino por matarme, matarme en vida._

–Hinata-sama. –Continúa Neji, yo aun desvío su mirada, una mirada tan igual a la tuya.

Padre, Neji me cuenta cosas, verdades que he intentado negar, quiero a Neji-oniisan, aunque el me odie, yo lo quiero, tanto como a ti. Cada palabra que dice es una apuñalada sobre mi espalda, producto de palabras hirientes, preferiría un castigo físico a uno emocional, producido por una de las personas que más estimo.

Cuando me encuentro en el borde de la oscuridad, dispuesta a caer, te imagino a ti y deseo que me salves, pero tu imagen me da la espalda, te puedo llamar "padre" pero no lo eres realmente. Un padre protege, como Kiba, un padre se preocupa por la felicidad de su hijo, como Shino y un padre apoya, enseña a ser autosuficiente y defiende. Pero yo no tengo a quien me anime, estoy dispuesta a caer en la oscuridad, sin embargo, una luz naranja me ayuda a sobrevivir.

– ¡Si puede! ¡No decidas por los demás! ¡Derrótalo, Hinata!

Naruto-kun…

_Perdóname, Otoo-san, pero en medio de la disputa contra Neji, cuando debí levantarme bajo su recuerdo, alguien estuvo allí cuando tu no estuviste._

– ¡Hinata! ¡Al menos respóndele algo!

_Hubo alguien que me enseño a ser autosuficiente y defenderme por mi misma, no me protegió, ni me vio con lastima._

– ¡Me estas poniendo de nervios!

_También me reprocho como un padre debe hacerlo, no con gritos envenenados, ni con palabras hirientes. Si no con la verdad de lo que siente por mí, sin pisotearme ni darme aires de grandeza._

_Discúlpame padre, pero al no tenerte a mi lado, busque un apoyo en otra persona, no de forma romántica como todos deben suponer, si no, que en él… encontré a un padre._

Pienso. –Naruto-kun… Gracias.

Gracias por tomar su lugar, gracias por enseñarme a ser autosuficiente, gracias por ser un ejemplo a seguir. Gracias por nunca darle la espalda a alguien. Gracias por ser como un padre para mí.

– ¿No piensas retirarte? No me hago responsable de lo que pase –Me dice Neji con una mirada irónica.

–Nunca más… querré huir.

_Te escribo esta carta queriendo decirte algo, yo siempre he querido que tú estés orgulloso de mí. Pero he cambiado, gracias a Naruto-kun, gomen nasai, pero ahora, cuando entrene, no pensare en ti como modelo a seguir, pero si en él._

_En un principio, no sabia el porque mirando a Naruto-kun, sentía como el valor crecía en mi, empiezo a sentir como si pudiera conseguirlo si me esfuerzo. Empiezo a creer que incluso sirvo para algo._

_Hace un tiempo, me di cuenta que lo que veía en Naruto-kun era el padre que tú nunca has sido para mi. Hasta ahora solo he podido observarlo, a la distancia, pero ahora, en las semifinales de los exámenes Chuunin, finalmente yo… yo pude sentir que realmente podía hacer sentir a alguien orgulloso por mi esfuerzo, y esa persona orgullosa de mí… Soy yo misma._

–Eres una tonta, tus ataques no me hacían daño desde el principio. –Me dice Neji, ahora que estoy en el suelo, derrotada según él. –Se acabo. –Neji, te das vuelta y me das la espalda.

Eso me motiva aun más a no rendirme, intento mover mi cuerpo, me cuesta, pero lo lograré, porque debo intentarlo, por mí y por ellos, por Shino, Kiba, Kurenai-sensei, Naruto-kun y los demás… Todos aquellos que durante mi combate pensaron que podía ganar, aunque sea por un segundo, aquellos que al final dijeron "Hinata, cambiaste".

_Aguante el dolor del combate, por extraño que suene, Otoo-san, deje de llorar, no deseaba hacerlo más, me sentía bien, a pesar de que el combate ya estuviera perdido, me sentía bien, viva, aunque me dolía todo el cuerpo, fui feliz._

– ¿Por qué te vuelves a levantar?

Me pregunta onni-san, sé que esta irritado, con ese ultimo golpe que había recibido en el corazón, se supone que no debería moverme, no obstante, lo logre y creo que eso es muestra que he cambiado

–Si te exiges tantos vas a morir de verdad. –Querido primo, no me importa morir, ya me he supero a mi misma, pero tengo algo que decirte. Algo importante.

_Pude soportar el golpe de muerte que me dio Neji, porque estaba delante de la persona que admiro, que empezaba a observarme y me apoyaba, aquel que ha tomado tu lugar como figura paternal. Naruto-kun estaba orgulloso de mi, lo supe al ver su rostro sonriente, estaba orgulloso de mi, por algo tan simple como no rendirme, no como tú, que te decepcionas, dices que el intentarlo no es suficiente._

– ¡Aún no!

No he perdido, he entendido que no tengo que demostrarle nada a mi padre o a mi primo, de hecho, creo que he ganado más que perdido

–No te eches faroles, apenas puedes estar de pie, puedo ver eso con mis ojos. –Me dice mi primo, desconcertado y furioso. –Siempre has cargado con el peso de ser del Clan Hyuuga, siempre te has odiado por ser débil. –Cierra sus ojos, creyendo tener la razón, tal vez la tenia antes, pero ahora no. –Pero una persona no puede cambiar, es tu destino, no tienes que sufrir más, retírate.

Niego con la cabeza, en un gesto débil. –Eso no es verdad, Neji-onisan. –Me sorprendo yo misma, creo que al fin podré decir algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo- Porque puedo verlo, incluso más que yo, tu sufres.

– ¿Qué? – Lo desconcierto, pero es la verdad

–Tú eres quien ha estado sufriendo el destino del Souke y el Bouke.

Por lo que paso con tu padre y lo que ocurre con el mío, por el hecho de tener el sello del pájaro enjaulado…

_Me pregunte a mi misma, al final del combate, si había sido capaz de cambiar, aunque sea un poco y creo que si._

_Padre, acabo de despertar en el hospital de Konoha._

_Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei y Akamaru están a mi lado en estos instantes, le he pedido a Shino que te entregue a esta carta, porque sé que él no la leerá._

_Padre, hay algo que tienes que saber._

_Kiba es quien me cuida_

_Shino es quien me conciente_

_Kurenai-sensei es quien me apoya_

_Y Naruto-kun… es quien te remplazo como figura paternal._

_Por eso, lo siento padre, pero no soy lo que quieres que sea y jamás lo seré, no soy "perfecta" ni soy "tu hija" porque no me siento como tal._

_Sin embargo, estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija de sangre, aunque tú no me quieras, aunque no me reconozcas nunca, aunque te avergüenzas de mí, y puede que me odies. Yo te seguiré amando._

_Porque eres mi padre._

_Pero lo lamento, aunque diga esto._

_Tú no eres mi padre._

_Hinata._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

Terminó de leer la carta, dejando al monarca del clan Hyuuga pensativo, sin embargo. La sonora respiración agitada de Hanabi lo devolvió a la normalidad, ella estaba en el suelo, agonizante del agotamiento.

–Ya es suficiente. –Ordeno con el ceño fruncido.

Su hija menor hizo una reverencia y se fue del dojo, dejando a solas a Hiashi, pensativo, confundido, releyendo las últimas palabras de aquella carta.

"_Tú no eres mi padre"_

Nunca cruzo por su cabeza que su primogénita dijera esas palabras, aunque fuera en un pedazo de papel, pero, se había equivocado, lo había hecho y no solo eso, tuvo el descaro de decir que el chico kyuubi tomo su lugar como figura paternal.

Masajeo sus sienes, pensativo, esa carta la había recibido hace un mes, pero solo hasta ese momento la había leído.

–_Creí que serian disculpas tontas, creí que si se lo mostraba a Hanabi, eso pudiera alentarla, no obstante…_

Arrugó el papel que se encontraba entre sus manos, era demasiado para él, demasiado para un padre.

– ¿Otoo-san? –Alzo la mirada, encontrándose a la mayor de sus dos hijas en el umbral de dojo, con su traje de entrenamiento puesto- Ya es la hora del combate… de Neji-onnisan y Naruto-kun. –Informó la peliazul oscuro, preocupada al decir este último nombre.

El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza y se levanto, ocultando sus manos en su Yukata- ¿Iras así? –Pregunto al ver a su hija con un atuendo de civil y no el de una Ninja.

-Es que… –La chica desvío un poco la vista y luego le vio a los ojos. –No iré con ustedes, iré con Kiba-kun a ver el enfrentamiento. –Los ojos de Hiashi se abrieron a más no dar, impresionado, viendo la sonrisa que dibujaba su hija. –Después de todo –Susurro. –Yo no soy la hija a quien quieres.

Hinata hizo una reverencia y se despidió. Dejando nuevamente a solas a su padre. Este se dejo caer al suelo, sentado, frustrado, impotente consigo mismo.

–_Realmente… ¿Soy tan mal padre?_ –Se pregunto. Arrugó aun más el papel.

Se dispuso a pararse, pero entonces se encontró con algo muy interesante, un bolígrafo. Sin pensarlo, tomó el objeto y busco entre unos papeles alguno limpio.

_Hinata:_

_Siempre te he dado la espalda, alejándome de ti, pero el día de hoy, tú…_

Pero eso ya era otra historia…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que les allá gustado

Y bueno, no sé si hacer una continuación con la respuesta de Hiashi.

En fin, dejen RR si les agradó.


End file.
